


One More Day

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Flavoured Lube, Handcuffs, Jail, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, Pain Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Video Cameras, crop, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been in jail for 2 years, and Harry welcomes him home in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first /posted/ fan fiction. Well I tried really hard on it, and hope you like it. Comment any suggestion for improvement! Thank youuu.

"One more day, baby." 

"One more day." 

Harry repeats and smiles at Louis. Louis smiles back and asks, 

"So, you gonna welcome me back home real good?" 

Harry smirks, and nods. 

"Oh yeah, gonna be really good, Lou. Going to let you take me. It's been to long." 

"Fuck, don't I know? Can't wait to have you. Miss that tiny hole." 

"Mmm yeah. Haven't touched it in two months! I wanted it to be all nice and tight like you love it." 

Louis licks his lips from the other side of the table. He would give it to Harry right over the table, but the fucking 'no touching' rule. So he just says, 

"Fuck, Harry. It's going to be good. I'm gonna ruin that tight fucking hole. Going to get it all stretched, and lick you, then fuck you so hard that you'll forget your own fucking name." 

"No treats of any nature!

One of the guards calls from the exit. Harry stifles a laugh and Louis continues in a hushed voice. 

"Do you want that, baby? Hmm? Just ruin you…" 

"Fuck, Lou. Please. I can't wait." 

"Just one day." 

Harry nods looks at the clock. 

"I have to go now… I love you, babe. See you soon." 

Harry stands and blows a kiss to Louis. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." 

Harry leaves, and Louis is taken back to his cell. 

xx

When Harry get home, he and Liam clean up the flat. They put away all the random stuff around, and they stock the fridge with all of Louis' favourite food and drinks. When they get to his and Louis bedroom Liam asks, 

"What are we doing in here? Anything special?" 

"Umm, well maybe we can get some handcuffs and stuff. You know, he's likes it really kinky." 

"Like b-bondage?" 

"Erm, well yeah sorta." 

Harry chuckles at Liam. 

"Well, there's one of those shops up the road. Do you want to stop there?" 

"Yeah that'll be great." 

Harry and Liam leave to go to the shop. 

xx

When they get there, it's filled with all kinds of kinky things to use.

"Oh my god. Look at all this!" 

Harry says looking on the walls, and in baskets. 

"Yeah. 's crazy. What do you think you want to get?" 

Harry thinks for a second then says, 

"I just want stuff that's kinky. I don't know. He likes it when I act like a slut I guess." 

"Okay that's helpful. How about we look at the clothes." 

Harry nods and they walk toward the back of the store. They see a few racks for men, and some for women. The go to the mens and see shirts and different types of underwear. 

"They have thong and panties in the mens?" 

Liam asks holding up a blue thong. Harry laughs and holds it over his trousers. 

"Yep. And you think I'd look good in them?" 

Liam chuckles and say, 

"I think Louis would like them." 

"Yes he would." 

He keeps the thong, and moves onto the pantie rack. He sees lace panties with different words, colors, and designs. 

"I want this one." 

Harry holds up a pair that's black with 'SLUT' written in purple letters. Liam nods, and takes the items from him to hold so he can look around. 

He looks through most of them, then finds one that says 'JAILBAIT' on the front in black with an orange background. 

"Liam, look at this one! I love it!" 

Liam laughs and takes it from him to hold. 

"Okay Harry. Get a couple more, then we'll got to the more fun things." 

Harry finds two more pairs of panties, and three more thongs. They walk over to one of the walks and see many types of toys. 

Harry looks at Liam, then subtly grabs a thin green vibrator from the wall and hands it to him. Liam holds it and states, 

"You guys are freaks." 

They move down the wall to see bigger toys. He grabs a butt plug, and looks at the box carefully. 

"I feel like it's too big. Do you think it'll hurt?" 

"I don't know. Never tried one." 

Harry shrugs and hands it to Liam. They move down more, and see crops. He grabs a pretty pink one with a cupcake on the tip, then a regular black one. Harry sees handcuffs a little further down, and he runs to them. 

"Oh, Li. They have them!" 

He searches through them and picks out a silver pair, and a red pair. He smiles and says, 

"Perfect." 

"Harry, my hands are getting full." 

"Oh, yeah. I just need lube, and I wanted to get some of that chocolate stuff you and Zayn use." 

They walk back to the front and look at the many bottles of lube. 

"Ohh, flavored lube… I'm getting strawberry… Oh here's the chocolate stuff." 

He gets the stuff and they checkout. 

xx

When he get home, they put away the items but leave out the 'JAILBAIT' panties, lube, silver handcuffs, and black crop, and lastly the green vibrator. 

They discuss how Zayn was to pick Louis up, and Liam was going to help him get ready for Louis the next day. 

Liam leaves at 8, and Harry goes to sleep extra early to be ready for Harry. 

xx

Harry wakes up the next day anxiously waiting for Louis to finally come back home. Two years without the love of his life was the hardest things he's ever gone through. 

At two in the afternoon, he got a text from Liam that says Zayn has left to get Louis, and he was on his way to his house. 

When he got there they went to the room, and helped him shave and get the stuff prepared. They made the bed, put the lube on the nightstand, get Harry into his panties and put the crop at the end of the bed. 

When they where done, Zayn texted him and said he was a few minutes away and to tell Harry. 

"Okay, Louis is almost here. Do you wanna put the vibrator in, or let him?" 

"Uh, will you help me?" 

"Sure." 

Liam gets the flavored lube, and squeezes some on the vibrator. He tells Harry to lay back as he slowly pushes it in. Once it's in he puts it on the first of four settings, and laughs as Harry moans. He pulls Harry's panties back up and pats his leg. He handcuffs his arms to the bed and checks his phone. It's a text from Zayn saying he's right around the corner. 

"Okay Harry I got to go. Louis's around the corner! Good luck, love." 

They say goodbye, and Liam sprints out to his car to leave before Louis spots him. 

Harry lays on his bed with a wide grin on his face as hears the door open. He has so many butterflies fluttering around his stomach it was unreal. 

"WHERE ARE YOU, SUGARCHEEKS?!" 

"I'M IN OUR ROOM, LOU BEAR! COME TO ME?" 

Louis walks into their room to see Harry smirking at him in his state. 

"Fuck, Harry…" 

He walks closer to see him in his panties and bound to the bed. He absentmindedly runs his hand over Harry erection, to his nipples. 

"Do you like?" 

"God, yes. The fucking handcuffs… You did this all for me?" 

"Who else? And look over there." 

He nods to the end of the bed where the crop is. Louis eyes light up as he walks over to pick it up. He turns it around and looks it over, then back at Harry. They smirk at each other then Harry asks, 

"Kiss me?" 

Louis puts the crop down, and crawls over on top of Harry. He slowly leans in and passionately kisses Harry. After a bit, they pull away because they where both out of breath. Louis look into his eyes and says,

"Just as good as I remember. I love you." 

"I love you too, Lou Bear. I'm glad you're home… Now since you are, can we get the welcome back party going?" 

Louis chuckles and asks, 

"Where do we start?" 

"We'll I have a little surprise in my new panties. You can check it out." 

Louis kisses down to Harry's hips, then rubs his erection. He looks up at Harry and murmurs,

"Mmm, this it?" 

Harry shakes his head and winks. 

"Lower…" 

Louis smiles, and rubs his hand slowly over his hole. He feels the faint vibrations of the toy. His jaw drops. 

"Y-you bought a-a vibrator?" 

"Mhm. Just yesterday. Do you like it?" 

"Oh my god, Harry. You're killing me." 

"How about you get a closer look, yeah?" 

Louis nods, and pulls his panties to get to his hole. He runs his tip over the end of the vibrator and Harry moans. 

"Oh, baby. It has got four setting?" 

Harry nods and watches as Louis turns it to the second setting. Harry moans, and pulls on his bounds. 

"Fuck Louis." 

Louis smiles and leans closer and kisses around his thigh, then licks over the rim on his hole as Harry groans. Louis smacks his lips, and sits up. 

"That strawberry?" 

"Mhmm, bought that also… I know you like strawberry." 

Louis goes back down and grabs the vibrator. He teasingly thrusts it in and out listening to Harry's moans. 

"Feel good, baby?" 

"Fuck yeah." 

He switches it up to three and Harry all but screams. Louis starts fucking him with it, and looking in his glazed over eyes. 

"Lou, stop. I'm going to come." 

"Just come, baby. Make a mess in your panties." 

Harry screams Louis' name as he comes in his panties. Louis slowly comes to a stop. He turns if off, pulls the vibrator out of his hole. He brings it up to Harry's mouth and shoves it in. 

"Suck on it… Taste good?" 

"Mhm" 

He says around it. Louis leaves it in as he reaches for the crop. He stands up next to Harry. 

"So, baby. What are we gonna use this little puppy for?" 

"Mm-mmm-mm." 

Harry tries to stay something from around the vibrator but can't. Louis laughs and pulls at his panties. 

"Let's get these off first." 

He takes them off and says, 

"Aw, you ruined your little panties… I have an idea." 

He moves to Harry's head and pulls the vibrator out, then quickly stuffs his dirty panties into his mouth. 

"That's better… You look so sexy like that. Do they taste good?" 

"Mhmm." 

Louis grabs the crop again, and drags it over Harry's hair. 

"Baby, you hair grew so much! Losing your curls." 

He drags it over his check, then taps panties in his mouth. 

"You're such and dirty boy…" 

Harry moans. Louis trails is over his nipples, and slaps the left one. 

"Mmmm." 

He taps the crop down his body, he slaps it down on Harry's half hard dick and listens to him groan in pleasurable pain. 

"You like that, love?" 

"Mmmmm." 

"Yeah. You're a good boy, you missed your daddy? Because daddy missed your hole." 

Harry winces, and looks down at the panties in his mouth. Louis smile apologetically and pulls them out. 

"Thank you, daddy. I did miss you." 

"I know, baby. You'll have me forever now. Not going anywhere."

"Okay good, I wouldn't be able to bare." 

Louis strokes his cheek, and kisses him lovingly. 

"Me either… Now then. Back to this?" 

He dangles the crop and smiles. Harry nods frantically and watches as he draws patters on his stomach, occasionally slapping down to hear him cry out. 

Louis drags it down each leg and on his way up for the third time, he slaps the head of his dick as hard as he can. 

"OH FUCK L-LOU! FEEL SO GOOD! H-HOLY FUCK!" 

"You like it so rough, so kinky…That's my boy." 

"Ahh, fuck yeah Louis. Hurt me a bit." 

Louis drags it up his torso and to his bound arms, he taps the backs of his arms, and quick moves to slap it down onto his face. Harry inhales sharply, then releases it with a pleasant smile. 

"That is so good, babe." 

"Yeah… Where do you want it now, baby?" 

"Hmm. On my cheeks, daddy." 

Louis smirks and slaps him across the face again. Harry whimpers quietly. Louis drags the crop all over his body not sure of where to strike. Harry looks at him with dark eyes and says, 

"Hit m-my dick again. Please." 

Louis, very slowly, drags the crop down his body and down his happy trail. He skims over his cock, then slaps the crop down onto the center of his dick. Harry screams and moans. Louis smiles, and put the crop off to the side. Harry whine, but Louis shushes him quietly. 

"You're such a good boy… What do you want to do next." 

"Hit me, daddy. I need it." 

"No, no, baby. In a bit. I think I want to play with your hole… Sounds good, yeah?" 

"Oh yeah." 

Louis crawls between Harry's legs, and lifts them to his chest from under his knees. He looks at his hole and smiles. 

"Oh I've missed this little hole." 

He leans down and licks his hole once. 

"I guess you can have the crop again, if I hit your pretty little pussy with it… It'll get even more sensitive. Would you like that?" 

"Mmm, yes please." 

Louis drops his legs, and grabs the crop. He brings it over his hole, and without teasing, slaps his hole as hard as he can. Harry screams out, and shuts his legs. 

"No, baby. Open up. Let me see." 

Louis pries his legs apart, looks at his even more red hole. 

"Oh! I wish you can see how nice this looks… Hold on." 

Louis jumps off the bed, and searches for Harry's jeans. He finds them, and yanks his iPhone out. 

"What are you doing, Louis?" 

"Takin' a picture for you." 

He goes back to his hole, and takes a quick picture. He looks at it, and smiles fondly. 

"Why, look at you! So pretty in pictures." 

He hold the phone up to Harry's face to let him see. 

Harry sees his pale legs spread wide open, and his hole bright red in the center. He looks higher to he how his arms are handcuffed and his torso and face are red too. His looks so erotic. It's strange for him to see himself from a different viewpoint. 

"You're so very beautiful. I'm going to take more." 

Louis takes the crop in one hand, and phone in the other, and slaps Harry hole again. Harry cries and closes his eyes tight. 

"Baby, I want to see your eyes in the pictures." 

Harry opens his eyes and looks into the camera. 

"Fuck. That's it, baby…" 

He hits his hole a few more times, then takes two more pictures of his hole. He picks up his dick, and takes a picture of his balls and underside. He smiles and sets the phone on Harry's stomach. 

"I'm going to take these off of you now. I want you to take pictures of whenever you want." 

Harry nods, and waits for his arms to be untied. When they are, he grabs his phone and takes a picture of Louis full clothed, and looking down at him. 

"Get naked for me, Lou. I miss seeing your cock." 

Louis shoves his jeans down and briefs, and yanks his shirt off. Harry's jaw drops. 

"Louis, you're body is even more beautiful then when you left." 

"Yeah. I didn't have much to do for two year, so I just worked out to impress you, I guess." 

"Aw, Louis you didn't have too. I love you all the same." 

He reaches his hand out, and pulls his arm towards him. Louis leans and kisses Harry. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck, and kisses him deeply. Licking into his mouth and biting his lip. Harry pulls away, and reaches for his phone. He takes a picture of Louis smiling naked in front of him. Harry smiles back and says, 

"Beautiful." 

Louis laughs and goes between Harry's legs again. He puts Harry's feet flat, then spreads his arsecheeks wide. He leans in, and licks from his crack to under his balls. He looks up at Harry and hears the picture take. Louis goes back down and starts sucking on his balls. Harry brings his phone closer to himself and pushes somethings. He goes back to licking him, until he hears the sound that indicates he is recording. 

Louis smiles against his arse as he looks into the camera. He starts to lick wildly around Harry arse and nibble on his cheeks. Harry moans sweetly into the microphone and stares at Louis. 

"Like this, baby?" 

Louis asks on Harry hole. 

"Fuck yeah, daddy." 

Harry smirks at Louis. He moves to his balls and massages each of them in his mouth hard but teasingly slow. Harry moans as Louis kisses his hole, then spits on it. 

"You're so dirty, Harry." 

"Mmm, yeah. Only for you, daddy." 

Harry giggles as Louis slurps nosily around his hole. Mostly for the video, but Harry still likes it. 

He moans as Louis stares into the leans and licks up to his achingly hard dick. He pulls it back, and takes it into his mouth. He goes almost all the way down, then sucks back up his shaft. He licks and pushes on the slit, then turns his head to nibble down his shaft. 

"I'm gonna come again."

"Yes, Harry come for me. Show me how you can come again." 

Harry moans as Louis starts working his shaft, and licking his head. Harry can't believe he is getting his first blow job in two years on video. 

Louis licks a few more times, and then Harry is coming all over Louis face. His orgasm is so strong he is shaking so much he almost drops his phone. Louis looks to see the camera surprisingly still in Harry hand. He reaches up and take the phone. When he gets it, he switches to the front facing camera, then maneuvers himself up Harry and records himself kissing Harry. Harry ventures out of the kiss, and starts to lick the drying come off of Louis face. Louis moans as Harry finishes, then winks at the camera before stopping the recording. 

"Aaand, CUT!" 

Louis says dramatically. Harry laughs and puts his phone on the other side of the bed for future use. 

"That was so amazing Louis. Such a good idea." 

"It was. And it was a better idea to record the thing!" 

"I'm going to watch that everyday for the rest of my life. I want Liam to play that at my funereal." 

"Oh my god, Harry." 

Louis laughs and kisses him again. 

"So now I'm going to fuck you, I think I'm going to record going in for the first time in two fucking years." 

"That'll be hot. I'm ready Louis. There's the strawberry lube right here." 

He grabs the lube off of the night stand and hands it to Louis. He smiles and twists the cap off. He pours a bit on his dick and spreads it around. He grabs the phone, once again, and presses record. He aims it to Harry's face and asks, 

"What do you want, Harry?" 

"I want you to fuck me, Lou." 

He says innocently, fingers playing with his red lips. 

Harry wraps his legs around Louis' curvy hips. Louis pans the camera down Harry's torso, and to Harry's and his dick. Louis rubs it over Harry's balls and asks, 

"Asks for it." 

He aims it at Harry again. 

"Please, daddy, I want your big cock. Please. I need you." 

Harry whines, and Louis brings the camera down, and guides his cock in. Harry moans as loud as loud as he can and grips the sheets below him. Louis focuses the camera on him fucking into Harry, and Harry's, for the third time today, hard dick. 

"You're so good for me, Haz. I love you." 

"I-I love you to, babes." 

Louis fucks into him faster, moving the camera all over Harry to make sure he'll get every part of his beautiful body. After a while he turns off the camera, and puts Harry's legs over his shoulders and he braces himself over Harry to kiss him while they fuck. 

"Mmm, Louis. I missed you so fucking much." 

"Baby, I know. I'm here now. Don't worry. I'll always have you, sweetie." 

Harry holds onto the back of Louis' neck to keep him as close as possible. Harry feels like he's going to come so he just lets it out between them. Nothing exactly comes out, but it's still relieving. Louis pick up his speed and moans Harry's name. 

"Yeah, Louis come in me, want to feel you fill me up." 

Louis does three more trusts and he's done. Coming deep into Harry, and filling him up to the brink. He drops on top of Harry, and kisses his neck. 

"Babe? Can you record it dripping out of me, please?" 

"Fuck… Yeah I will." 

He sits up, half hard dick still in Harry, and puts the phone to record. He puts it down and tells Harry to keep it clenched so he can get a good shot. 

He pulls out if Harry's tightened hole, and scoots down to make the camera lens eye level with his tight hole. Louis nods to Harry, and Harry unclenches his hole. Louis cusses at the sight of Harry's sore, red hole dripping with his fluids. 

Louis dips his finger in to pull the rest out and onto the bed. When it's out, Louis slowly pans the camera up Harry body, and to his face. Harry has the most blissful smile on his face. 

"Welcome back, Lou." 

Louis hits stop, and trows the phone toward the pillows. He attacked Harry's face and neck with kisses. 

"Oh, baby! You where so amazing. We need to sigh you up for porn!" 

"Thanks, Lou. But I wouldn't let anybody fuck me but you." 

Louis smiles, and kisses his mouth. 

"There's two years of all of this to make up for. We should probably rest." 

Harry laughs and wraps his arms around Louis. 

"You're sleeping right here, right on top of me. You're not going anywhere." 

Louis smiles and nuzzles his head under Louis chin. 

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
